Life Changing
by vampireshawty
Summary: This is about a young girl name Julie Ann Myers, she falls inlove with John Cullen...John family is the Cullens of course. hope you enjoy it...don't forget to review.


Chapter 1

What a day

My name is Julie Ann Myers, my mom's name is Cindy Myers. Cindy and I just move from San Fransisco, California to the raining town of Forks. I was so upset that I was leaving a sunny place for a rain and cloudy town like this. I was hoping that Cindy will turn down that job, but she didn't. Cindy is a doctor and she was transferred here. They needed more doctors and she was chosen to one of them. I never thought of a place like this were the sun will never shine. Only a moment of time the sun will shine down on this place. I keep telling my self that I will always be happy with what Cindy decides but when she said were moving, I was so against it. My life was happy a long time ago, but then my father, died. I was depressed about it, but Cindy was there to comfort me. She said that she knew that my father was in our hearts. After she said that I was feeling better, I know that my father will always be with us.

"Honey, you'll love it here. ." Cindy said with all the joy in her voice.

"Yeah..I know...I would just love not seeing the sun." I said looking out the window.

"I know but you'll see her soon. Were almost home. The sun show sup once in awhile." Cindy said.

"This ain't my home. My home is in California." I said looking at her.

"Honey, you have to get used to live here. I know that all your friends are in California,but you'll make new friends here...kay, Julie Ann." Cindy said looking at me. "We're here!" Cindy sang.

"Yay!" I said sarcastic.

Cindy got out of the car and she through her hands in the air. "Honey, this is our new home." Cindy said turned around.

"Mom...I'm not used to this place. What if I want a tan since I'm so pale." I said to her, still in the car.

"Come on, Julie Ann. Get out of the car." Cindy said walking to the passenger door. She ope the door and grabbed my arm. "Get out of the...CAR JULIE ANN!" Cindy shouted at me.

"NO! I'm staying in the car." I said holding on to the seat. But she got out the car in 2 minutes of my struggle to stay in.

"There doesn't the air feel great against your skin." Cindy said with a smile.

"Yeah..its cold..." I said. " Can we go inside and turn the heat up." I said walking to the house.

"Julie Ann...get you stuff first." Cindy said.

I turned around and went to the trunk of the car. I pressed the button on the car and the trunk opened. I grabbed my luggage and my bag. I walked up to Cindy, and smiled.

"Mom, can I have the key to the house." I asked held my hand out.

"Here..." Cindy said and gave me the key to the house.

I walked to the house that I was now going to spend my life in. I insert the key in the key hole a twist to the right. I open the door and I was amazed that the inside was beautiful. I tried not to show that I like the house cause I wouldn't hear the end of it from Cindy. I walked up the steps and first thing I saw was the restroom. We only had one restroom, thats going to be problem. I wonder, where's my room. I looked at the two bedroom, I open the door on the left wing of the house, and it was the Master Bedroom, thats Cindy's room. I walked back to the right wing of the house and open the door. I looked around the room and I love the color. It was sky blue, and I looked at the bed it had butterfly patterns on it, the sheet were pink. Not the color that I like but I could work with it. I saw a old computer and a oak tree desk at the corner. I drop my luggage and started unpacking. After I was done I waked to Cindy's room, she was still unpacking.

I knocked on the door frame. "Mom, do you need any help?" I asked as she put her clothes in the drawer.

"No...hey would want to follow me to the mall. I want to get something, and maybe we do some shopping for your new school tomorrow." Cindy said with a grin.

"Sure and no new clothes I have clothes that I didn't even wear yet. The last time we went shopping." I said.

"Come on." Cindy said as she put her last clothes in the drawer.

We got in the car we on our way to the mall. The last time we went she just wanted to get a purse but got me a year supply of new clothes. Some them I didn't wear, yet. When we got the mall, she got out and I didn't want to get. But if I didn't get down, Cindy going to pull me out of the car. I got out of the car and run to catch up with Cindy. When we got in the mall, it was not that small. We walked around the whole place my mom is a doctor she should be at work. When my mom saw some skinny jeans that looks so good on me. She bought not one, but five pairs of skinny jeans, three blouse, four tank-tops, and four pairs of high tops. After the day we went home. It was a day that I regret to say 'yes' I would love to go to the mall with you. When we got home I put my new stuff that I was force to get and stuff them in my drawer. Cindy went to he first day of work, so I decided to go for a walk.

I just wanted to get out of that house. I walked down the street to a store, I bought a coke and started walking again. Then I drop my phone and was about to pick it but some one got before me. I looked up and he had brown hair, bright brown eyes, and he was kind of cute. I was so focus on his face, when he talked.

"Umm...here's your phone miss." He said then I snapped out my day dream.

"T-Thank you." I said still lost in his eyes.

"Umm...your the new here aren't you." He asked.

"Yeah..my mom and just move about three blocks from here." I said.

"I'm Mark James , by the way." He said. " I live far from here but my family just came here to shop. But I ran away." He said smiling.

I couldn't help from smiling. "My name is Julie Ann, but you could just call me Julie. My mom just dragged to go shopping, I didn't want to, but I can't say no to her." I said.

"Yeah...same here my mom is a great person, but when it comes to shopping she's goes over board." he said.

We started to walk to a near bench a sat and talked about everything. I told about my life in California. He said he went there to hunt. But didn't catch that much.

"Umm..so where are going to school?" He asked.

"My mom told its called, Forks High School." I answer.

"Really!..I mean really. I go to Forks High school too. Umm...maybe if you like I could show you around school." He said, I think he was flirting with me.

"Sure if you want." I said, then we saw a black Honda Civic.

He said bye, then got the car. I walked back home and I was exhausted, I layed on my bed thinking. Mark is a great guy but I just wan to be friends with him. That's all. I got up and walked to my drawer and took out my ipod, and turn it and played "That Should Be Me By: Justin Bieber". I love this song, I layed back down on my bed and looked at the clock it was already 9:30 pm. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
